totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:DreamKiller1
center|680px Użytkownik: DreamKiller1 Wiek: 15,9 lat Status: Zajęty Status II: Aktywny Obecność na wikii ( nie dotyczy wszelkiego rodzaju świąt itp ): Poniedziałek-Piątek: 18:00 - 22:00 Weekend: 09:00 - 23:00 left|300px "...I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter..." Ulubione ##= |-| Piłkarze= 10. Danilo Luiz da Silva 9. Sergio Busquets Burgos 8. Tim Howard 7. Javier Alejandro Mascherano 6. Ronaldinho Gaúcho 5. Wojciech Tomasz Szczęsny 4. Gonzalo Gerardo Higuaín 3. Sergio Leonel Agüero del Castillo 2. Lionel Andrés Messi Cuccittini 1. Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior |-| Drużyny Piłkarskie= 10. Villarreal Club de Fútbol 9. Valencia Club de Fútbol 8. Bayern Monachium 7. Associazione Sportiva Roma 6. Sociedad Deportiva Eibar 5. Amsterdamsche Football Club Ajax NV 4. Società Sportiva Calcio Napoli 3. Olympique de Marseille 2. Arsenal Football Club 1. Futbol Club Barcelona Oprócz tego sympatia do lokalnego klubu Zawiszy Bydgoszcz (aktualnie bojkot, ciężkie czasy...) oraz do ŁKS Łódź, Zagłębia Lubin & GKS Tychy. |-| Piosenki= 10. Word Up (KoRn) 9. Papercut (Linkin Park) 8. Monster (Skillet) 7. Rise (Skillet) 6. Fuels The Comedy (KoRn) 5. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Fall Out Boy) 4. Phoenix (Fall Out Boy) 3. Centuries (Fall Out Boy) 2. Living On a Lie (Tribal Ink) 1. In The End (Linkin Park) |-| Wykonawcy= 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. |-| Postacie= 10. Scott 9. Noah 8. Lindsay 7. Chef 6. Izzy 5. Owen 4. Lightning 3. Courtney 2. Alejandro 1. Duncan |-| Związki= 6. Mike ♥ Zoey 5. Tyler ♥ Lindsay 4. Shawn ♥ Jasmine 3. Owen ♥ Izzy 2. Alejandro ♥ Heather 1. Duncan ♥ Courtney |-| Relacje= 10. Konflikt Jo vs Lightning 9. Konflikt Jo vs Heather 8. Stalking Sierry do Cody'ego 7. Przyjaźń Owena & Noaha 6. Konflikt Duncan vs Chef 5. Przyjaźń Chrisa & Chefa 4. Konflikt Scott vs Kieł 3. Konflikt Duncan vs Harold 2. Konflikt Gwen vs Heather 1. Przyjaźń Duncana & Owena |-| Sezony= 6. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd 5. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew 4. Plan Totalnej Porażki 3. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy 2. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki 1. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Postacie 3RDDK1.png|3RD|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/3RD_(DK1) AuroraDK1.png|Aurora|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_(DK1) BlakeDK1.png|Blake|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_(DK1) CaliDK1.png|Cali|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Cali_(DK1) Claudia1DK1.png|Claudia|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Claudia(DK1) ClaudiaDK1.png|Claudina|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Claudina_(DK1) Drake2DK1.png|Drake|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Drake_(DK1) FabianDK1.png|Fabian|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Fabian_(DK1) JessDK1.png|Jess|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Jess_(DK1) Kylie.png|Kylie|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Kylie_(DK1) JohnnyDK1.png|Johnny|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_(DK1) LauraDK1.png|Laura|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_(DK1) LindaDK1.png|Linda|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Linda_(DK1) LukasDK1.png|Lukas|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Lukas_(DK1) MayaDK1.png|Maya|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Maya_(DK1) PiersDK1.png|Piers|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Piers_(DK1) RicardoDK1.png|Ricardo|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Ricardo_(DK1) RileyDK1.png|Riley|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Riley_(DK1) RoxyDK1.png|Roxy|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Roxy_(DK1) SheilaDK1.png|Sheila|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Sheila_(DK1) Thomas(DK1).png|Thomas|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas(DK1) QueenDK1.png|Queen|link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_(DK1) Fikcje Cykl DreamKiller Presents:= center|300px DK1 Presents - Total Drama Island Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA center|300px DK1 Presents - Total Drama City '''Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA DK1 Presents - Total Drama: ??? '''Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA DK1 Presents - Total Drama: ??? '''Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA DK1 Presents - Total Drama: ??? '''Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA center|300px DK1 Presents - Total Drama: Dead Virus '''Premiera: '''TBA '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''TBA |-| Bez Cyklu/Inne:= center|200px Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Ameryce '''Premiera: '''20.09.2014r. '''Finał: '''TBA '''Opis: '''20 nowych uczestników będzie ze sobą rywalizować o główną pulę, czyli 1 mln dolarów kanadyjskich. Z nowym prowadzącym na czele, będą zwiedzali Stany Zjednoczone w nowym jumbojet'ie. Tym razem to Topher przejmię rolę prowadzącego, ale nie na długo, ponieważ z czasem wygryzie go Chris McLean, Claudy zostanie jego prawą łapką, a kucharzami będą Mama DJ'a & Chef Hatchet. Jak potoczy się ten sezon? |-| Fikcje Online:= center|200px Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła Świata '''Opis: 17 prawie nowych uczestników zdecydowało się na wzięcie udziału w czwartej edycji zwariowanego show Totalnej Porażki Online. Po tym jak Vince zrezygnował z roli prowadzącego, jego stanowisko przejęła Luciana, dobrze znana z Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki. Luciana już ostrzy sobie zęby, a zawodnicy z przerażeniem czekają na rozpoczęcie sezonu. Uczestnik: 'Alex - Chora wariatka, która opanowała sztukę karate do perfekcji. Czy trzeba coś więcej dodawać? '''Eliminacja: 'Znaszli ten kraj? '''Miejsce: '''12th center|250px Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani '''Opis: 17 zawodników, w tym 8 starych oraz 9 zupełnie nowych weźmie udział w jubileuszowej edycji ciągnącego się tasiemca Totalnej Porażki Online. Po tym jak Luciana zrezygnowała z terroryzowania dzieciaczków w show, funkcję prowadzącej program przejęła dobrze znana modelka, piosenkarka, aktorka Pearl. Wraz z kucharką JoJo zabierze uczestników w podróż po ostatnich sezonach, powodując w ich głowach masę pozytywnych wspomnień i nowych doznań. Wszystko po to, żeby ktoś wygrał milion dolarów. Czy jest szansa na powtórzenie sukcesu PDŚ? Don't miss it! Uczestnik: 'Drake - Chłopak, który początkowo zgłosił się jako członek ekipy, jednak został przeniesiony do uczestników. Przybył do show aby spotkać się ze swoją ukochaną. '''Eliminacja: 'Ostatni raz - Finał! '''Miejsce: '''2th center|300px Total Drama: Locked Terror '''Opis: Pare miesięcy po zakończeniu ostatniego sezonu dochodzi do otworzenia niezwykle nieurokliwego miasteczka. Niegdyś zostało ono odwiedzone przez nieludzkie warunki pogodowe, powodując jego upadek. Pewien samorząd, na czele którego stoi niejaka Claire, przejął to miejsce i postanowił na jego terenie zorganizować grę, gdzie kilkunastu śmiałków będzie walczyło nie tylko o milion, ale także o własne życie, gdyż wszyscy przegrani zginą. Dodatkowo miejsce zostało dopasowane do klimatu i przerobione na miejsce rodem z horroru, w dodatku teren jest zamknięty i wszelkie próby ucieczki są bezcelowe i kończą się... zgadnijcie czym xD. 'Uczestnik: 'Piers - Chłopak, który połowę swojego życia spędził w Armii. Jest silny, potrafi obchodzić się z każdym rodzajem broni 'Eliminacja: 'TBA '''Miejsce: '''TBA